Unpleasent time
by purplehearts
Summary: This is a story about Burke coming back for a short time. It is an Owen/Cristina paring but it gets even more strained when Owen find out the truth between Burke and Cristina's past.
1. He's Back

Cristina entered the hospital early this morning. She wanted to get things done before her interns began to bother her. The hospital was a little busy as she walked to the locker room. She knew today was going to be a good day.

No one was in the locker room, but she could tell that Alex had been there. His things were just thrown into his locker like usual. She grabbed her scrubs and went to change then began to put her things in her locker. She attached her pager and everything to her white coat and once she knew everything was in order she left. As she approached the nurse's station she thought she heard a familiar voice, but knew it could not be him. She was just thinking that since a surgeon was flying in for a few days till they can secure a permanent one.

She grabbed her charts and made sure that everything was done and in order, however, she was interrupted by Owen. "Dr. Yang come with me we are going to meet the surgeon that's coming in." He did not even look at her and just kept walking as he talked. She quickly put things back in order and caught up with him. "Do we know who this person is."

"No but we will find out soon." He replied and she shook her head. The elevator ride was quiet and each one stayed on the opposite side from each other. The doors opened and he waved for her to go first and then he followed. The hall seemed to be longer than normal by the time they reached the end. Then she heard the voice again. Burke's voice and she walked a little faster around the corner and there he stood. She halted and Owen almost ran into her. "Yang lets go." He said walking around her. She stood there a few more seconds gaining strength before advancing with him.

"I take it you're the surgeon we are expecting?" He said as he extended his hand. "I'm Dr. Owen Hunt."

"Preston Burke…" He stopped mid sentence as he noticed Cristina appear from behind Owen. She did not look at him or even look at him instead stood there behind Owen. "Umm…" Owen looked to see where she was then introduced her. "this is…"

"Cristina Yang." Burke interrupted, "We know each other I'm not really new here I used to work here…a while ago." Owen shook his head and looked at Cristina puzzled. She looked back at him begging him not to ask, at least not here.

"Well then we will let you get freshened up. If you need anything just let me or someone else know." Owen then began to walk away with Cristina a short distance away. Once they made it around the corner Owen turned to her. "Look I don't know what happened between you two but do not let it get in the way for the next few days." He snapped. "Your right you don't know." She said harshly before walking away. He followed her down the hall, but stayed a short distance away. He knew he had already screwed everything up he did not want to ruin it more.


	2. The ER

Cristina kept walking down the hall till she reached the closest on-call room. She looked to the side to see Owen standing a short distance away as she entered. The room was quiet, which she really needed. She was still in shock that Preston Burke agreed to come back after all this time. She did not want him back, but then again maybe she did. She missed him so much, but fury burned within her. It was still early so she went to lay down on the bed for a few moments to think.

Owen did not follow her in instead he kept a short distance and waited. His mind raced at the thought of what may have happened between her and Burke. Just the thought of them together made him angry. He wanted her, wanted to know her. He had thought many times about asking for at least one date, but after what happened last night he knew his chances where lost.

Cristina's pager broke the silence of the room. She looked to see that it was Lexie and the other inters wondering where she was. She sighed and slowly got up and left. Just down the hall she saw Owen sitting and looking at a few charts. She wondered if he had been sitting there this whole time, but was not in the mood to find out yet. She walked quietly down the hall till she found her interns. They where all ready and she gave them their assignments. Lexie was to stay with her and the others sent to do labs and charts. She did not say much after then, she just made a hand gesture for Lexie to follow as they headed down to the E.R.

The E.R was not busy yet this morning, there where only a few minor things to take care of. "3 I want you to do the stitches on that man and his son. I will be looking for other things…bloody things…" Cristina said as she walked off to the other rooms. There was really nothing that interested her so she walked back over to Lexie and made sure everything was in order. "Dr. Yang?" Lexie said with a shake voice. She the regretted what she did because Cristina gave her a not so friendly look. "Umm I think you should look at this."

"What is it?" She asked as she walked over. "Sir how long have you had this cut?" The man had a cut about 4 inches long on his leg that looked packed full of infection. "Well umm…I think I cut it about two weeks ago, but it did not seem deep enough to come here." the man said a little confused. "Well sir I think you may have an infection so we are going to get some blood work and give you some penicillin." She then turned to Lexie and said, "When you are done give him the shot, I will take his blood." Lexie nodded and went back to sewing up the mans arm. The little boy still needed stitches but not nearly as many as the man.

Owen finished up with the last of his charts before making his way down to the E.R. There was not much going on, but he wanted to make sure everything was taken care of. The walk down there seemed to take forever and his mind was occupied with other things. Justas he made it to the E.R doors Burke came into view heading the same way. "Dr. Burke what are you doing down here?" Just then Owens' pager went off telling him to get to the E.R. "Well now you know what I am doing down here" Burke said with a little attitude. Owen just nodded and walked over to where Cristina was. "I need you to come with me we have a crash victim with multiple wounds." She nodded and told Lexie to finish up here then come find them to help.

Outside Burke was already waiting and Owen had just got there. Soon Cristina came out and Owen helped her once again tie the part behind her head. "Thank you Dr. Hunt." she said and he nodded as his hand lingered a little longer than necessary. She turned her head and they looked at each other for a moment till the ambulance siren broke their trance. As the ambulance came to a stop the EMT in the back opened the door and began to mention all the things wrong. "Ok send him to Trauma room 1." He said quickly, "We need to get a chest tube in…" His orders came fast. The man had stopped breathing, had a rigged stomach indicating internal bleeding, and a piece of glass in his chest. This was going to be a long day.

( Im glad you guys like it i will try to post as often as i can. I hope you like this chapeter as well and thank you for the comments!)


	3. The OR

The trip to the O.R was a blur to her. The scrub room was quiet and tension hung in the air like a thick fog. Cristina was the first one done and ready to begin. Owen watched her for a few moments and then he joined her leaving Burke to finish. "Shall we begin?" Burke asked as he entered the room, Owen just looked at him and nodded. "Scalpel."

The room was quiet except for the occasional command for an instrument. Burke would glance at Cristina as she helped Owen and wished that she was helping him instead. He had never seen her turn down the chance to assist on a heart surgery. "Dr. Yang would you like to help me?" He asked hoping she would say yes. She never looked up or even react in any way. "No thank you I am fine here." Burke's heart sank at her response. He could hear Owen mumble something and then the room fell silent again till Meredith came in. "Dr. Grey could you please help Dr. Burke." Owen said looking at Cristina then back to the patient. Meredith looked at Cristina as well before nodding and assisting Burke.

Cristina wanted to much to leave the room, but then again she did not. She wanted him to explain why he left her there, but she did not. She was having mixed feeling about him being back and just wanted things to be the way they were. Then she thought about the doctor that stood across from her. She liked him and felt something for him that she never felt with Burke. The feeling was foreign to her and she did not know what to think about it. She could only hope that this feeling was something good and true.

Owen allowed Cristina to close and watched her as she did though he was not looking at her work, but rather at her. He could not keep himself from looking, but knew that she may notice the longer he looks. Once she was finished and he looked at her work he checked on Burke and Meredith. "So Dr. Burke how is everything here?"

"Well we are almost done here and so far so good." He responded. Owen nodded at him and exited behind Cristina. They washed their hands and he told her to keep a close eye on the man over night. She only nodded at him and left the room. Owen wanted so much to follow her and find out what was wrong, but he thought he was her problem.


	4. Taking it Slow

Owen had not slept in days and it was catching up to him. He wanted to sleep, but his dreams haunted him. Coffee was becoming the one thing that got him through the day, but tonight he was going to crash. He checked on him patient and then made him way to an on call room. When he opened the door he noticed that Cristina was asleep on the bottom bunk. She looked so peaceful and he just wanted to watch her, but knew he could not. He began to walk out, but her voices stopped him, "Here you can sleep here," She said as she sat up. "I cant really sleep anyway so…" She stood and began to leave but Owen's arm stopped her. Owen looked in her eyes and could see the confusion "I'm sorry…for last night…at Joe's bar." He looked at her for another moment then dropped his arm to let her go, but was surprised that she still stood there.

Cristina looked at him wondering why he was sorry. So many thoughts flooded her mind as to why he would be sorry. She was angry at him for stopping the kiss, but had forgotten all about it when Burke showed up. "Its ok.." she said but he shook his head no. "Owen its ok I had actually forgot about the hole thing…well not the…kiss…but…" She stopped when he looked up at her though she was looking at his lips not his eyes. She was the first one this time to start the kiss. She pulled him as close as she could not wanting to let go. The kiss lasted several minuets before she broke it off. He looked confused, "ummm…it's a little fast…I'm sorry." she regretted saying that as he backed away a little, but she grabbed him and pulled him close. "I want this, but…" she paused a moment before continuing. "I just got out of a relationship that…well…" Owen put up him hand telling her that there was no more to be said. "Then we will work at it." She said with a smile. Cristina smiled back feeling like a school girl for the first time. She knew this was not like her, but he made her feel everything she never had before.

After a few moments he took her hand and led her to the bed. "Just to sleep. You look as tired as I feel." He said in almost a whisper. He was nervous and did not want her to run. "Ok" was all she said and they lay down on their sides, Owen lay behind her with his hand on her waist. They were soon asleep and remained that way for several hours.

Burke waited for Cristina to come out of the on call room, but she never came out. He knew which one she was in after asking a few of the nurses. He wanted to talk to her and explain everything, but wanted to work at it. He knew that she was not going to just let him talk because he knew her. He knew her in more ways than anyone, except Meredith. Burke's pager began to beep saying that he was needed in the patient's room. He did not want to leave, but knew he had to.

(well I will try to post again soon. I hope you like these two new chapters. I am having some writers block as to where to go from here. If there is anything that you guys want to see/ read about let me know. Thanx for the comments!)


	5. What now?

Owen awoke a few hours later and she still lay there by his side. He did not want to move and ruin this moment, but he knew that it was time to get back to work. He looked down at her to see that she was asleep then slowly crawled around her trying not to move her to much and wake her. The room was dark as he tried to feel for the door but ran into the table instead. He looked back at her when he heard her begin to laugh and then laughed himself. "Yeah yeah I know." He said with a smile, "I'm on my way to check on the patient." He said as he opened the door. "well here I will join you. I have had enough sleep."

Burke had just come back from checking on the patient and was headed toward the on call room to see if she was still there. That's when he saw them. She came out first and the he followed with his hand on the small of her back. He began to feel sick at the thought of them together. He then shook his head and thought that maybe it was just a one time thing, little did he know it was becoming serious.

Owen smiled at her and then looked up to see burke standing down the hall looking at them. "Dr. Burke we were just on our way to check on the patient, but I wanted to see if you had yet this evening." Owen looked at Burke and noticed that his eyes were on Cristina and he did not seem to be listening. "Dr. Burke?" Owen said harshly and that got his attention.

"Um yes I did check on him actually I was paged. He is stable at the moment and everything looks well." He could not keep his eyes off of her. She did not seem to want to look at him, but he was surprised that she meet his eyes. He could see nothing in them, almost like she was made of stone. He wanted to much to talk to her, especially now that he had seen Owen and her together. He wanted to know why she was torturing him this way.

Owen looked at the two of them and began to walk away. He expected her to follow, but when he looked back they were still looking at each other. He stared at her until iit got her attention and then began to walk down the hall assuming she was following.

Burke saw her break first and look behind him. He did not want her to go and blocked her from following when she went to move. He heard her let out a sigh of frustration and let her go by. This was his only chance and he blew it.

Owen had known her long enough to read some of her many expressions. There was something between these two that he did not like and the walls that he let down were now building back up. This was one this he was not good at, relationships.

He went on without her a found his way to the stairwell instead of the elevator. He needed some fresh air and fast. Once outside he made him way toward the bench that sat to the left. He then remembered that she had mentioned that she lived across the street. "Stop it!" He said out loud and a few people passing by gave him a strange look. He looked around and took one last deep breath before going back inside.

(hope you like it. Will post as soon as I can!)


	6. He wants to talk

Owen walked through the halls till he made his way to the patients room. There he could see Burke and Cristina checking on him both seem to be trying to keep their distance. Owen did not want to be in there so he waited out in the hall till they came out. He did not want to be seen, but Cristina noticed him as she came out. "He is doing fine now. We had to put in another chest tube but he should be fine." she said and then stood there a moment. They did not talk for a few moments till she broke the silence. "Well I am going to go to the cafeteria….would you like to join me?" She said hoping he would say yes, but was sad when he shook his head no.

Cristina did not know what to think about him. They barley knew each other, but that was about to change. Now things seemed to be heading backwards. She looked at him one last time and then made her way to the nearest coffee stand instead. That's where she ran into Burke. He seemed to be everywhere, but this time she did not want to run.

She walked up to the stand, but before she could order Burke told him what she liked. He then offered to pay even though she resisted, but he would not take no as an answer. "would you like to sit with me? I would like…if I may…talk to you about what happened." she looked up at him and shook her head. "You cant just come here and expect me to just listen to what you have to say because I don't want to hear it. You left so what else is there to say?" She turned and began to walk away. "Cristina wait! We do need to talk. You need to know that I left because I was worried about changing you. Not that it was you…" He stuttered and she gave him a 'your stupid' look before walking away.

Burke called after her, but he knew her to well to know that she would just give up that easily. He then had an idea 'Dr. Hunt' he thought to himself. He began to wonder how close the two of them were or if they were just a one-time thing.

Owen checked his watch as he sat in the chair next to the patient. 8 pm he read, only one more hour and he could head down to Joe's and forget everything about today, well almost everything. There was one thing he did not think he could ever forget.

(well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I am working on the truth coming out so it may appear in the next ch. Or two. Thanx for the Comments!!!)


	7. He Cant Ignore it

Cristina walked into the locker room at about 9 pm. She was more than ready to get away from this place for a while and just relax. The room was empty and quiet, which was what she needed. She grabbed her clothes and went to the restroom to change. When she was done she grabbed everything she needed and began to make the walk home. The air outside was cool against her skin and snow had began to fall. She was glad that she did not have to drive in it anymore.

Owen walked out of the hospital when he spotted Cristina. He paused and watched her for a moment trying to figure out what he wanted to do. He looked toward Joe's then back to her this time she was turned and looking in his direction. He waved and began to make his way over to her. "Hey heading home?" He said trying not to show any emotion in his voice. "Yeah…" Was all she said. He could hear something in her voice but did not want to read it wrong. "Want to go to Joe's?" She shook her head and looked in the direction of her home. "Would you like to come in? We could…talk." Owens' hear beat faster at her words and he simply nodded. He was not sure why he had said yes, but he knew that he could not ignore her any longer. This was the one he would do anything for.

Cristina could not help, but smile at his nod. She was not sure why ,but this man next to her made her feel something she had never felt before. And she liked it. They made there way across the street in silence, but the short distance between them made up for that. As they approached the building they could see Burke standing outside waiting for her. She stopped and looked at Owen and then back to Burke. "Owen…I don't want to talk to him. I will explain it to you once we are inside, but…I cant talk to him." The look in his eyes let her know that he understood. She felt his hand grab hers and pulled her close.

Burke saw them coming toward him and the thing that bothered him was that they were holding hands. He knew that he had no right to feel that way, but he still loved her more than he ever thought. He just stood there as they approached and looked at her, but her eyes were staring strait ahead. He then looked up at Owen and stepped to the side. "Cristina I just want to explain."

"You don't get to." Owen said harshly "Look why don't you just go home and leave her alone." Owen felt Cristina's hand on his shoulder and he backed off. They walked up to the apartment and got out a bottle of wine.


End file.
